


Episode 11: Beun's Crew Pt 3

by PitoyaPTx



Series: Clan Meso'a [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heist, Hutta (Star Wars), Hutts (Star Wars), Interspecies Romance, Mandalorian, chance at a better life, friends forged in combat, never let a Mando rescue you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx
Summary: "Food fight!" ~LyseFriends forged in combat are friends for life.





	Episode 11: Beun's Crew Pt 3

“Did they ever leave?” Jecho asked, rubbing her lekku down with an abrasive bar of soap.  
“Not that I saw,” Lyse admitted, “Then again I was busy after that.”  
“Same,” a human to her left groaned, nearly a pound of glitter running down her back into the drain.  
“Maybe Fa’athra suspects she’s the thief,” said another across the room.  
“I’ve never seen her before,” Jecho added to a round of nods from the other women.  
“You know what I’ve never seen? Jecho getting a little action up on stage!”  
Giggles echoed through the shower room, a sponge bounced off the laughing server’s head. Jecho turned away, but her face was bright purple.  
“More action that y'all ever get!” Lyse teased, ducking a sponge lobbed from across the refresher.  
Jecho tried to ignore the giggles and focus on her first real shower in days. With an investigation planned to catch the thief, all non-essential staff were dismissed early. Dancers and servers piled into the refresher, taking all the time they could to purge the day’s debauchery from their weary bodies. Towel clad, Lyse and Jecho exited the ladies’ side to look for Teika and Vonni.  
“Hurry up!” Lyse called into the men’s shower. A suds covered Teika appeared at the door, arms crossed.  
“Woah!” Jecho exclaimed, covering her eyes, “Just get cleaned up. I’m starving!”  
Her heart fluttered as she heard Vonni laugh. 

Lyse recounted the plight of the red Twi’lek to the boys over their trays of slop in the cells. Vonni, who normally bunked a few cells down, joined the trio in their room for the night. Their handlers seemed too drunk to care.  
“You think,” Vonni said through sips of stew, “she did it?”  
Lyse shrugged, “None of us have seen her before, right?”  
They all shook their heads. “I think I’d remember a dancer like that,” Teika said.  
“I think we all would,” said Jecho, “She was like nothing I’d ever seen!”  
Vonni and Teika exchanged glances, the former blushing once again. Lyse caught the exchange and smirked deviously.  
“Hey Von, how old are ya?” she asked loudly.  
“Uh..,” Vonni set down his bowl, flustered, “twenty this month.”  
“Oh you don’t say?” Lyse replied with comical volume.  
Jecho choked on her stew.  
“Lyse!” she exclaimed after regaining her composure.  
“What?” her friend cackled, dodging the bowl and grabbing Jecho’s hands as she swiped at her.  
Vonni’s blushing deepend as Teika lifted his arm and flexed it.  
“Look at this stud, girl,” he teased, “How can you say no to a man like this?”  
“So help me Teika!” she shrieked, landing a slice of meat squarely on his face.  
He leaned back and edged the meat towards his mouth.  
“Mmf.. you can’t deny it though,” he said through chewing.  
“I swear I’ll-” Jecho’s next blow, aimed again at Lyse, was cut short by a loud bang and the sound of loud sobs from the hallway.  
The four immediately turned to the door where the sound of heavy footsteps trailed in from the hallway.  
“She’s not the one, but Fa’athra is still suspicious,” came a static obscured voice.  
“That has to be that Mandalorian,” Lyse mouthed, uncurling her legs and tiptoeing towards the door.  
“Shh!” Jecho hissed as she followed.  
Soon all four were at the door, Lyse the only one tall enough to clearly see out of the barred window at the top. Curled up against the wall, still clad in her costume, was the red Twi’lek. There were scuffs on her arms and her makeup was running down her cheeks, her orange eyes were cloudy and saturated with tears.  
“They didn’t injure her,” Lyse whispered, “But she’s not in good shape.”  
Teika let out a sigh, “That’s good, at least? She's innocent.”  
The others nodded. The Twi’lek kept sobbing for a moment, then rubbed her eyes. As she stood and dusted herself off, she looked up just in time to catch Lyse staring back at her. She startled, bumping into the wall and startling herself once more.  
“Oh, oh no it’s ok!” Lyse said quickly, “We were just concerned.”  
“H-how many of you are there?” she asked tentatively. Her voice was hoarse from crying, but it was one of the most beautiful voices they’d ever heard.  
“There are four of us...are you alright?”  
She shook her head, “They thought I knew who the thief was because I’m new,” she explained, fresh tears welling up in her eyes, “but I swear I don’t know!”  
“There there!” Teika shoved Lyse aside, stretching to his full height so he could see into the hallway, “Here, why don’t you ask to bunk with us tonight. Another guard should be here soon!”  
She studied him for a moment, unsure, then nodded.  
“Oh-okay,” she sniffed and straightened up her outfit, “I will.”  
“What’s your name,” Jecho asked, shoving Teika aside.  
“Beun,” she replied, “I..I was taken from my family a week ago. My brother and I were separated.”  
“I was taken as a kid,” Lyse said.  
“My sister and I were taken together,” Vonni said, “She died though. Her transport got caught in a border dispute with the Republic.”  
Jecho put a hand on his shoulder, “I lost my brother to starvation. He made me eat his portions so I’d get sold to a high roller. He said it’d be better that way.”  
“You...he starved to death?” Beun asked, slowly approaching the door.  
“Yeah,” Jecho shrugged, “but that was a long time ago, and I promised him I’d be brave.”  
Beun turned to Teika, barely visible just behind Lyse. His eyes, still brilliant even in the dark, couldn’t mask the loss still eating at the back of his mind.  
“My tribe was ambushed on a hunt,” he explained, “Not sure who they were or whom they worked for, but we were cuffed and branded,” He turned around to show her the basic inscribed in his shoulder.  
“Twelve?” Beun read.  
“Yeah, there were fourteen of us captured. My brothers and I were all split up save for one. He made it here with me.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Dead just this week,” Teika sighed, “Jumped into a Tukata pen and let them rip ‘im apart. Thought it was better than being a trophy for the rest of his life.”  
Beun looked fearful, “Is that what happens to everyone?”  
“You could say that,” Lyse rubbed the back of her neck, looking at her comrades or confirmation.  
“That’s why we need to stick together,” Vonni added, “We’re stronger together.”  
Jecho felt the tips of his fingers graze her own. Beun caught the slight flush in her skin.  
“Well, that settles it,” she said in a tone that startled the dancers.  
From her hip, concealed behind the rubies, Beun pulled out a portable comlink.  
“I have a few on the south side. Think we can use ‘em,” she said into it, her eyes aglow once again.


End file.
